fanbetweenersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Cartwright
Jay Cartwright is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive. He is the least socially acceptable of the group, being rude and abrasive, but has deeper feelings than a first glance would suggest. By Series 3, he drives on a provisional licence but Simon still takes leadership when it comes to travelling. He often makes large claims, only to rarely deliver. Synopsis Everyone has had a mate like cheeky Jay Cartwright. The sort of friend that in later life you look back on and think 'why did I hang around with him?'. A potty-mouthed, verbal bully, Jay is constantly lying about his sexual conquests and daring feats. Even though there's a disturbing lack of evidence to back up his astounding claims, Simon and Neil rarely pick Jay up on these fantasies. Neil's a bit dim, and Simon's long given up arguing - anyway, they secretly they want ''them to be true. Surely, if Jay is getting some, they're about to get some too? Will has no such hesitation in pulling Jay's claims to pieces though, and the two quickly become verbal sparring partners. Personality Jay is the most immature and arrogant of the boys. He is also the most vulgar of the group and harbours a generally misogynistic outlook. He is obsessed with sex, with almost all his comments being about the subject. In his mind, he is the most sexually experienced of the group. He frequently tells wild and fictional stories about his experiences (sexual or otherwise), and hands out highly dubious advice which demonstrates that in reality he has very little understanding of the subject. In fact he is the least sexually experienced of the group, frequently relying on pornography to attain gratification, giving him a very false idea about both women and sex, making him sometimes come across as both a sex pest and misogynistic. The fact that he has never engaged in any form of sexual activity causes him to feel insecure and he finds it difficult engaging with girls. In addition to his sexual stories, Jay compulsively lies about just about anything to make himself seem cooler, no matter how wildly unbelievable; either about some form of sexual encounter or something to improve his social status, but this backfires as only Neil tends to believe him. Jay is also shown to be quite arrogant when he thinks he can get more girls than his friends as he posses himself as the most sexually experienced person of the group when in actuality he's the least sexually experienced. This fact plagues him as all three of his other friends have had sexual encounters with extremely popular and beautiful girls causes him to claim even more lies. He is extremely unpopular with women as his abrasive and cocky nature causes him to say the wrong things all the time damaging both his own and his friends reputations. As well as his lies, Jay mocks his friends at every opportunity despite the fact he's unlikely too make new ones should he go too far, yet has themes of sorts when he insults his friends; Will: his posh personality and fit mother; Simon: his hair and obsession over Carli, and Neil: his dad's supposed homosexuality and him being an idiot. Tenancies Jay is obsessed with the idea of sex, he constantly tries bizarre forms of masturbation; Dead-hand, reading problem pages, pornographic films, online webcam; This often ends up getting caught at an awkward moment, usually by one of his friends, his pet dog, or Mrs Cartwright. His sexually related lies include claiming that when he supposedly fingered a girl when he was twelve, she proceeded to defecate all over his arm. His inexperience also causes him to claim that he has engaged in sex with porn-stars, had three ways and various other things. Relationships Friendships '''Neil Sutherland: '''Neil is the only one of the boys gullible enough to believe Jay's lies, causing Jay to see Neil as his best friend. He frequently uses Neil as his wingman when going after girls. In 'The Camping Trip' when Neil reveals he had lost his virginity, Jay mentions how he knew Neil would be the first of the boys to do so. Jay also seems to express discomfort when Neil agrees on the terms that Jay may be lying; "Don't Neil, just don't."; Speaking in a stern, yet seemingly concerned way. In the first movie, Neil comforts Jay after being threatened by James and encourages him to face Simon after his and Jay's fight. In the second movie, Neil is first to suggest that the boys go and visit Jay in Australia, and the most excited to see him on their arrival, the two hugging to which Jay briefly ends. They share a common interest in 'banter'. '''Simon Cooper:' Jay and Simon have known each other since they were children, Simon saying in 'Xmas Party' that he's known Jay "for ten years". The two clash constantly, with Jay's bragging and Simon's sexual frustration being a focal point in their relationship. Whilst in Malia, Jay and Simon get into a fight and split, Simon claiming Jay to 'bullshit about having sex' and that he's 'scared shitless of his dad'. Jay speaks negativity about Carli, which sparks Simon in an attempt to hit him. They patch up shortly before the boat party. Jay shows a softer side around Simon, agreeing to go with him to hearten Will, and when Simon tells Jay he would be going to Uni, Jay retaliates in disappointment, also announcing he hoped the two of them could start their own business together. He refers to Simon as usually just Si, showing their relationship to be close enough for this nickname. Will McKenzie: Jay showed a dislike to Will when he first met him. Despite that, the two hang around each other for the sole reason that they are all they have got. Whenever Jay tries to bring down Will, Will retorts with dry humour. Jay's dislike of Will at times gets to the point where he tries to get Will into trouble, such as hiring a stripper for Will's birthday, jeopardising Will at the Duke of Edinburgh awards and causing vandalism in Will's neighbourhood, which Mr. Gilbert and a neighbour both trace back to Will. When Jay realises he may never see his friends after school, he attempts being a little kinder to Will. Jay never really cites Will by his name, only in the second movie when realising he has to refer to him as a friend; he usually calls Will 'Briefcase', with whatever insulting name added to the end. Romance Chloe: 'Chloe was presumably Jay's first love. After getting with her, Jay starts to act less vulgar, even around his friends and dad. Terry refers to her as a pig and a hound, and Jay doubts Chloe's loyalty to him. The relationship tarnishes when Jay's father tells Jay to keep tabs on her, making sure she wasn't cheating on him, much to Jay's approval. Jay begins to send her messages constantly, through Bebo, Myspace, texts and calls, which overwhelms Chloe to the point where she believes Jay is too needy and sensitive. Mr. Gilbert also notes "she can't be too keen" when he confiscates Jay's phone, and he points out the phone "didn't buzz once" during Jay's exam. At the pub, Chloe invites Jay outside, telling him that she doesn't feel the relationship is right any more. He retaliates, holding back tears, "Well, I'll change. Tell me what you want me to be and I'll be exactly that. I'll be exactly that, just ''please, don't split up with me." After Chloe dumps Jay, he breaks down and reverts to his compulsive lying self to cope with grief. In series three, Will brings her up and Jay winces, hinting that he still hadn't gotten over her yet. '''Jane: '''Originally, Jay was put off by Jane's weight, but after a while, he begins to see her in a different light. When the boys and girls go out skinny-dipping, two men laugh, briefly calling Jane a whale and making fun of her weight. Jay, having just been threatened by James earlier, wimps out. This upsets Jane, and she rushes off to the water by herself. Jane spends the rest of the time giving him the cold shoulder, but soon forgives him after he plucks up the courage to admit he likes her. After Jay and Jane officially become a couple, Jay shows a more chivalrous side, chastising Neil for mentioning her size and swiping Simon's hospital pillow for her to sit on. They are also seen eating pizza together in the credits of the movie. In the second film, it revealed that Jane dumped him, despite Jay stating that he no longer thought about her during his text to Neil. Jay begins a gap year to Australia, secretly so he can find Jane and get her back. It is revealed that he was stalking Jane's Facebook profile, but, looking closer, it is revealed that Jay is running the account himself with the display name as '''Jane Hardon. He mentions her to Simon at the camp-fire. The next day, Jay begins his search at Splash Planet where he is told by a employee of Splash Planet that Jane is no longer working in the water park and now works in a farm in the Outback. He leaves, distraught. After getting the address from Lucy, Jay, Simon and Neil search for Jane and are later joined by Will. After getting stranded in the Outback, Jay is soon rescued by Jane and her boss. Jay apologises about getting her a Wii-Fit and attempts to get her back and ask her to marry him, despite her pleased and honoured by his effort of finding her, she denies the marriage and does not take him back. The last time they are seen together is with her arm around him, taking him and the other boys back 'home'. Family Terry Cartwright (Father): '''Jay fears his dad, who in turn, constantly insults, contradicts and undermines his son, and any of Jay's attempts to stand up for himself is discarded as womanly hissy fits and or ignored. Terry either doesn't know or doesn't care how damaging he is for his son. Terry freely explains all of Jay's true habits in front of the boys, such as "where he used to shag the cushions", or how "the only pussy he's ever touched is his mother's when he fell out of it". He seems merciless when it comes to insulting Jay and is probably the main reason as to why Jay acts the way he does. Jay, although afraid of him, seems desperate to earn some form of approval from his dad. In the Inbetweeners Movie, Terry seems to take a liking to Jane, kissing her on the lips when Jane and Jay arrive. This shows that he must have been proud of his son momentarily, only to be destroyed again in the second movie, Terry and Bryan putting Jay down yet again. He is lastly seen raging at Jay for his hair style in the credits. '''Mrs Cartwright (Mother): '''Mrs Cartwright has a habit of walking in on Jay masturbating, doing this on more than one occasion. She seems to not be phased by Jay's behaviour, casually revealing the loss of Jay's Grandad even though Jay was naked and taking part in an explicit video chat. Also, she is shown to stick up for him against his Dad's bullying, claiming that Terry was 'embarrassing him', Jay looking down in turn. '''Jay's Sister: '''Jay's younger sister made brief appearances at the beginning of the first movie, but her personality is unknown. It seems as though she is also used to Jay's habits, or she was too upset by the loss of her Grandad to care. '''Benji (Pet dog): '''Jay likes Benji the Dog, although he does have a tendency if Benji interrupts him, say, while masturbating, to swear very loudly at him and move him of the room. He also tries to lose Benji temporarily so he can masturbate in peace, and it is claimed by Will that he would have used a lost dog sign with a reward to get him back. It is revealed that Jay was the reason for Benji's death, lying that Benji went to the toilet in his house in an attempt to get him put in the garden. This backfires when Terry has him put to sleep, under the words that 'once they start shitting in the house it's basically the end anyway, kindest thing to do.' That said, Jay takes this news badly, sobbing gently and claiming he will never masturbate again. However, Jay does display genuine affection to Benji on a number of occasions. '''Uncle Bryan: Bryan is Jay's Uncle who resides in Australia. He appears in the second film, where Jay spends a year living with him. Bryan's personality is similar to Jay's Dad's. It is shown that he also mocks Jay's penis size and lack of a girlfriend, and additionally reveals to Neil that all the things that Jay has texted to him were complete lies. However, Bryan has then been shown to stick up for Jay when he told Terry he presumed that he taught Jay how to fight like a girl, causing Terry and Bryan to brawl it out. Michelle (One of Jay's Cousins): Neil mentions her, in which Jay smiles at excitedly. Neil says that he fingered her, Jay's expression turning to that of disgust.